


Round and Round We Fall

by MorningStarJoy



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and pain, just lots and lots of angst, raymond holt paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStarJoy/pseuds/MorningStarJoy
Summary: Detective Scarlett Anderson realizes she's never going to get around the walls Adam has built around himself, and it breaks her.A short, angsty songfic based off the song Dead Man by Dia Frampton.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Round and Round We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this song just fit the Adam route so perfectly and I really wanted to write something about it. Warning: this fic is very sad.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuuGcB70EdA

Adam du Mortain was a dead man, a fact he blamed on Detective Scarlett Anderson. 

He blamed her lilting, musical laugh, a laugh that played on his heartstrings so effortlessly. He blamed the sparkle in her hazel eyes, and how it made it hard for him to see anything else around him. He blamed her sense of humor, sarcastic and biting, for making him want to laugh without a care in the world. He blamed her full pink lips, and how he wanted to kiss them until they were both breathless. He blamed her bright smile, and the way it lit up his life, illuminating the darkness he had been shrouded in for so long. 

The darkness was comfortable. The darkness was safe. He didn’t want to go towards the light; _her_ light. 

Because if he did, his darkness could destroy it. Destroy _her._

He knew he couldn’t give in to his feelings. He knew this. 

But he was drowning. He could feel the water flooding in, feel himself sinking down, further and further. He could feel the water filling his lungs whenever she smiled at him. He could feel his affection for her choking him to the point where he couldn’t breathe. 

He tried to fight it. He tried to hold his breath, to kick his legs, to make it back to the surface. Away from the light. Away from her. 

But he was caving in. 

And he knew the exact moment that he lost. 

It was the night he had returned from a particularly dangerous mission involving a group of trappers. The mission had required utmost discretion, so he had to go in alone. He wouldn’t let anybody else do it for him. 

He had been nearing the entrance to the warehouse when he saw her, pacing anxiously in the dark, her red hair gleaming in the moonlight that peaked through the clouds. He had stopped for a moment, surprised to see her there so late, in such an obvious state of distress. 

He had taken a moment to compose himself, to steel his resolve, taking solace in the fact that her human sight wouldn’t let her see him faltering in the dark. Then he had approached her, and her reaction to his presence had stolen his breath away. 

With tears barely held back and a sob in her throat, she had thrown her arms around him, pulling him in and holding him in a tight embrace. 

He had remained frozen for a moment before he gave in, the temptation to wrap his arms around her and hold her close too great for him to resist. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into the embrace and never let go. 

That was the moment that he lost. That was the moment that he knew he was in love with her. He tried to deny it, but he knew, years and years from that moment, when she was gone and he was still alive, he would never be able to forget her. 

And he knew he would never want to. 

* * *

Scarlett Anderson never knew that love could feel so torn. 

It was supposed to feel whole. _You_ were supposed to feel whole when you found them; your other half, your missing piece, your soulmate. But she had never felt as broken as she felt after meeting Adam du Mortain. 

She tried to think back to when she dated Bobby. She had thought that what she had with him was love at one point, but now she knew that was never the case. What she felt for her ex could barely hold a light to what she felt for Adam. 

And though she was totally, inconceivably in love with Adam, she had never been in more pain. Her arms felt heavy at her sides, as if they were made of brick instead of bone. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and trace the gentle contours of his face, but she couldn’t. She knew he wouldn’t let her. He would only pull away again, and that act would crush her soul. 

She had become a broken shell of who she once was, and she blamed him. She blamed his icy green eyes, and the way that they pierced her soul. She blamed his smile, so rare to see, and how the dimples that accompanied it made her heart skip a beat. She blamed his deep voice, and how it made her feel like she was floating when he lowered it so that only she could hear. 

Above all else, she blamed the moment that they met. She blamed that first prolonged eye contact, the one that had sent butterflies through her stomach, the one that had stopped her heartbeat. 

A heartbeat that didn’t start again. 

She knew that, deep down, she would never fall in love with anybody else again. Adam had taken up permanent residence in her heart. No matter who walked into her life from then on, she would never be able to forget him. 

And she knew she would never want to. 

* * *

Moonlight filled the silent room as Adam and Scarlett stared each other down. 

They had gotten into an argument again; Scarlett couldn’t even remember what about. But the argument had slowly come to a halt as what always seemed to happen, happened. 

They were trapped in each other’s gazes, slowly moving towards each other, helpless to the gravity that always pulled them together. The intensity in their eyes turned into another kind as they leaned into each other, the air around them sparkling with electricity. 

It was inevitable, the way they always danced around each other. It was a cycle they were doomed to repeat, the way that they fell for each other: over and over, round and round, completely and utterly inescapable. 

But Adam was still fighting. 

Scarlett could see the internal struggle in his eyes as he pulled away from her. Her chest ached as she watched the scene she had already seen a million times, a movie she was cursed to rewatch until the day she died. 

The walls he had spent 900 years building around himself remained tall and impenetrable, no matter how hard she beat on them with broken, bloody fists. She suddenly realized, with an unbelievable tightness in her chest, that she would never get around those walls. 

She could feel her heart shattering yet again as she watched his retreating form through blurry eyes. 

Trapped in the cycle and surrounded by the pieces of her own heart, she felt something in her finally break. 

“Don’t you turn away from me,” anger and heartbreak made her voice raw as she shouted at him, reaching her hands out and grabbing the back of his shirt. Her fingers clenched the bluish gray fabric tightly, desperation bleeding into her words as she cried, “don’t you turn away from me again!” 

She took a deep, shaky breath as she felt him tense and turn slowly. Once she knew he could see her she swept a hand over the broken, sobbing shell of a woman that he had made her. 

“Look at what you’ve done,” the words came strangled out of her choked throat. Her voice raised in pitch and volume as she continued, “look what I’ve become!” 

Adam simply stared at her, face devoid of all emotion. 

Tears streamed, unbidden and unwanted, down her face as she screamed, “I’m dying here! Every time you turn away from me, I die a little bit more.” 

Adam’s hands clenched, his jaw tensing. Yet his voice was soft, almost intimate as he spoke, his voice carrying through the dark, “What would you have me do?” 

Scarlett took a step closer. “Tell me...” The words trailed off as she looked into the unfathomable depths of those unreadable green eyes, a color that had stolen her heart and haunted her dreams. 

Adam also took a step closer, as if pulled to her against his will. “Tell you what?” 

“...tell me you feel it too.” 

His steely gaze softened, that impenetrable, icy green becoming a warm emerald. A chip began to show in his walls, a sight that made Scarlett’s heart leap into her throat in hope. His hand began to reach towards her... 

...And he snapped it away. His stoic mask fell into place again, his eyes shifting back to cold detachment. 

“I do not.” 

Scarlett let out a sharp, shuddering breath as she felt the last piece of her heart finally crack. 

She watched him turn and walk away, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, his words the final nail in the coffin; a coffin that he had placed her in. 

If he had turned around to look at her one last time, he would have seen he was looking at a dead woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
